Diagnostic routines are used within vehicle systems, such as within automobile systems, to assure the proper function of sensors that may be needed for various control processes. A diagnostic routine may be used to periodically perform a rationality check on the sensor and ensure that the sensor is providing a reading within an expected range and/or is not stuck or lagging the true system dynamics.
In internal combustion engines, temperature sensors may be used to monitor the operating temperature of particular components. These sensors may be configured to adjust the combustion process in manners that may reduce the production of certain nitrogen oxide bi-products that are created only at high combustion temperatures. Additionally, the material temperature sensors may be used to initiate primary or auxiliary cooling processes if the material temperature begins to substantially increase. Within such systems, it is desirable for the material temperature sensors to register and/or provide accurate readings.